


Serendipity

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100 table; 018 Accident</p><p>They can be any age, up to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serendipity

He’d met her by accident, knocked into her, sending books flying. He shouldn’t have stopped, he never did normally but something about her caught Draco’s eye. Her hair, white blond like his, seemed to go on forever, curling and curling around itself, down her back.

“Sorry” He muttered, picking up a book of hers.

“Serendipity” She smiled at him, head tilted to one side.

“That’s...unusual” He held out a hand. “Draco”

“It’s not my name, silly. I’m Luna” She giggled he was taken completely by surprise, nobody had ever dared talked to him like that before, like an equal partner in a joke. Like a friend. He rather liked it. “Our meeting, it’s serendipitous. I’m sure of it”

“And why is it serendipitous?” He asked, curious. She seemed to look into the distance like she could see something nobody else could.

“I’m not sure yet. Maybe you should walk with me for a while and something fortunate might occur” She smiled brightly and put her arm through his. He slowly realised that maybe this hadn’t been an accident at all.


End file.
